Espiral del silencio
by Korone Lobstar
Summary: Trafalgar Law vivía en un cúmulo de oscuridad que se almacenaba en su corazón. A veces, aquellas pequeñas luces, aquellas cosas buenas de la vida, se plantaban frente a él y luego se esfumaban. Nunca podría terminar de creerse que, un día, Ryuk entrara a su vida, y menos que un pequeño inesperado lo hiciera también. Pero el odio y el silencio lo consume todo. Hasta tu vida. LawxOc


**_Buenas, aquí os dejo mi nuevo ones-hot, espero que os guste. Lo escribí hace tiempo y estaba buscando una oportunidad para subirlo. Bueno, os cuento que si no he actualizado aún ni La voluntad del rey ni El vecino de al lado es porque estoy en época de exámenes, por lo que estoy a diario estudiando y no tengo tiempo si quiera para poder escribir. Quería compensaros pues con este one-shot ^^_**

**_E informaros de que el capítulo de El vecino de al lado está a medias, por lo que en cuanto acabe los exámenes lo subiré pronto. Como veréis, esta historia está basada en LawxOc. En realidad hay dos Ocs, uno que es Ryuk, el Oc de DraculCobain (mi gordi *^*) y de Vergil, el Oc de Gastanet. A mi pequeña DraculCobain la podéis encontrar con sus fantásticas historias por amor-yaoi, y a Gastanet aquí mismo, e FF, así que no dudéis en leer sus geniales historias. Bueno, he usado su permiso para usarlos, así que ahora solo me queda decir que One piece no me pertenece y que no gano ningún tipo de beneficio económico, le pertenece a San Oda (YEHA)_**

**_Así que...¡Dentro one-shot!_**

**_Aviso: ESte one-shot es de drama porque no tiene final feliz. Así que no esperéis que acabe en felicidad pura y dura porque no la hay xDD._**

* * *

La vida es un cúmulo de eventos que suceden uno tras otro y en los que tú, el protagonista, los ves pasar como si fueran una película y apenas te das cuenta de que puedes participar. Hay cosas tan, tan fugaces, que parecen sólo un efímero sueño. Un resplandor creciente, que te ciega y, en cuando te ha conseguido despistar, ha pasado de largo y te ha dejado en la nada.

En la soledad.

En el vacío.

Quizás el verte envuelto en tinieblas duela. Sí, duele mucho. Pero quizás duela más sentir esas mismas tinieblas en tu corazón.

Querer mirar hacia delante pero que tu pecho se oprima y te diga: "tú no puedes ser feliz. Tu destino está así decidido."

A veces esas luces parpadeantes y remitentes se quedan contigo, a enseñarte la felicidad que puedes tener con solo acariciarla, pero que justo cuando extiendes la palma de la mano para poder disfrutar de su calidez, se contonean burlonas y se van.

* * *

Él siempre fue especial, diferente.

El único y gran amor de su vida. Aquella persona que le enseñó que amar también implica reciprocidad, también implica ser amado a cambio de tu sonrisa. Cada vez que sentía sus pálidas manos por su piel sentía que podía derretirse ahí mismo y no querer despertar jamás. Vivir en esa idea encerrado en ti mismo para no ver algo más que claro.

Pero el amor es…tan maravilloso. Era algo tan increíble…algo que realmente había enseñado a sonreír a Trafalgar Law. Después de su dolor, su sufrimiento, sus delirios, sus pesadillas. Sus gritos desesperados en la noche oscura mientras su mejor amiga, su preciada copa de bourbon, le arrullaba al oído y le rogaba que se sumiese de nuevo en el sueño. En aquel sueño que lo tenía encandilado. Esa luz. Esa luz a la que amaba y odiaba con pasión.

Ryuk siempre lo había abrazado cuando había tenido una pesadilla con "él", le había consolado. Le había enseñado a jugar, a divertirse, a disfrutar en la cama como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. A gemir, a sonreír sin ningún tipo de sarcasmo. Tal era su amor por él que cuando le pidió que se casara con él no dudó un segundo en aceptar. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué podría haber más perfecto que eso? El amor en estado puro, entregarte 100% a una persona. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera compararse a ese sentimiento que latía con fuerza en su corazón, que le quitaba el polvo y le hacía querer vivir. Querer saber más de la vida, querer disfrutarla a cada segundo. Y sientes que esa luz se quiere quedar contigo, regalarte su calor y besarte los labios.

Si le preguntaran al moreno que era lo mejor de la vida de casados era levantarte a diario y ver sus labios entreabiertos mientras está sumido en un más que profundo sueño. Sus mechones blancos que le traían de cabeza desperdigados por su frente sin ningún tipo de coordinación. Acariciarle las mejillas, sentir como arruga la nariz. Sorprenderte a ti mismo sonriendo. Abrazarle con fuerza enredado en las sábanas y entre sus pies mientras él, con su voz ronza de por las mañanas, te susurra al oído un más que placentero buenos días. Si tuviera que decir una cosa que amaba de su esposo eran sus manos. Aunque llenas de sangre, eran tan perfectas que sólo una caricia con las yemas de sus dedos podían hacerle olvidar cualquier enfado y arrugar la nariz, con un "siempre haces lo mismo" pero luego derretirte ante su sonrisa ladina y juguetona, aquella que era sólo verla y querías esconderte bajo las sábanas para no salir por horas.

Sus labios eran exquisitos, era un puro manjar de ardiente pasión que le rozaban y le hacían suspirar.

Una sola caricia suya bastaba para sanar todas sus heridas. Su corazón quiso volver a pegarse y salir corriendo de su pecho para entregarse a las manos del peliblanco. ¿Qué más daba? Era suyo. Siempre lo fue.

Oh, pero no sabía que aquella luz que le estaba dando sentido a su vida y le había rozado en los labios mientras su alma vivía en completa oscuridad estaban cubiertos de veneno.

Un veneno que fue desde sus labios hasta su lengua, atravesando su garganta y entrando en su estómago. Una arcada. Otra. Hasta que consigues vomitar toda la rabia y el dolor de un "No".

¿Qué había pasado?

No lo sabía.

Sólo sabía que en una noche todo aquello que siempre quiso se fue sin mirar atrás. Dolorosa realidad, ¿por qué? ¿Cuál ha sido el error?

Quizás nunca podría encontrar una respuesta lógica a esa pregunta sin herirse más.

El sólo quería una familia. Él odiaba los niños.

Qué tontería, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo puede una cosa tan pequeña destruir una relación?

Fácil, porque en realidad eran aquellas cosas pequeñas que siempre quiso creer que tuvo las que dan vida al amor. Y que sin ellas, se carboniza y se vuelven ceniza, revoloteando frente a ti y tú, impotente, ves cómo se alejan más y más. Estiras la mano, gritando, sollozando y pidiendo que volvieran, pero esas cenizas no podían resurgir. No eran un ave fénix.

Porque el odio lo destruía todo y lo consumía.

Aún aquellos maravillosos recuerdos que guardaba con recelo en la caja fuerte de su memoria le hacían soñar con sus manos y sus ojos rojos como el rubí en esas noches en las que sentía frío, en las que sentía la cama demasiado grande para él.

Nunca fue un adiós, fue un necesito pensar.

Pero llevaba meses sin verle. No se iba a engañar, no iba a volver.

Estaba sólo.

...¿O no?

* * *

-Papá –el niño de ojos rojos y pelo negro zarandeó al moreno, sentado de rodillas en la cama. Al ver que no había tenido éxito volvió a agitarle, con esperanza de que despertara.

Law abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su mesilla, llevándose una mano a la cara. Oh, Oda, otra vez no. De nuevo había ido a dormir la noche anterior con su mejor amiga de cristal, aunque ya vacía, que le miraba triste pidiendo que la llenaran otra vez. No, otra vez no, más no. Había sido suficiente por lo menos hasta las 24 horas siguientes. Que amargo sabor tenía en la boca, agh. Miró al pequeño de 5 años, que clavaba sus pupilas en sus orbes grises impaciente.

-¿Qué hora es? –se empezó a incorporar de la cama, sin pausa pero sin prisa. Que la cabeza le iba a estallar y no, gracias. Explosiones sangrientas no. Delante de su hijo no.

-Pues es la hora de comer ya –suspiró el crío, bajándose de la cama y mirándole con reproche- no me gusta que bebas…eso.

-Es bourbon, Vergil.

-Me da igual –cogió la botella que estaba casi por la mitad y abrió el ojo de buey del camarote del capitán.

-No hagas eso…

El niño, con una sonrisa ladina, tiró sin vacilar un instante la botella dirección el mar. Law dio un largo y eterno suspiro. Pero en fin, se lo tenía merecido. Por beber. Se quitó las sábanas de golpe y se incorporó, sus pies vacilando por el inminente mareo. Vergil, preocupado, se acercó a él y le miró desde su altura hacia arriba.

-¿Otra vez esos sueños que no te dejan dormir?

El moreno sonrió con suavidad y enredó la mano tatuada en su precioso y suave pelo negro, en una dulce caricia de la que el niño no se separó. No quería. El mayor se agachó y le cogió en brazos, estrechándole con fuerza contra su pecho para hacerle sentir que realmente se sentía mal por que tuviera que verle así. Y él, en su infinita comprensión, enredó sus pequeños brazos en el cuello de su padre, suspirando con una sonrisa por la calidez con la que era recibido a pesar de haber tirado la bebida de papá a los delfines.

Caminando a grandes zancadas, le llevó a la cocina y le sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina, y en seguida se puso a trastear con la nevera y los fogones.

-¿Qué haremos para comer hoy?~ -dijo Law con un tono casi musical, sabiéndose de memoria la respuesta.

El crío en seguida sonrió de oreja a oreja estirando los brazos y mirándole entusiasmado. Ambos respondieron a la vez casi en un grito.

-¡Sopa de marisco!

El pequeñajo se bajó de la mesa tirándose y se colocó frente al frigorífico. Dio un salto. Luego otro. Maldita sea, el congelador estaba demasiado alto y él era demasiado enano aún. Aunque sonrió.

-Vergil…-dijo el mayor mientras preparaba la sopa que tanto le gustaba a ambos- nada de helados hasta después de comer. No me hagas lanzarte la cuchara de madera invuída en haki. Soy más que capaz –apuntó al ojirrojo con ella amenazante mientras el menor, viéndose sorprendido, se transformó en nieve y volvió a su altura normal, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Todos podrían pensar que el crío era un tormento. En parte lo era, para qué negarlo. Pero era la verdadera flor que había crecido entre la tierra yerma de su corazón y no se había marchado. Le quería. Como a nada más en este mundo.

Aunque muchas veces el crío fuera un orgulloso y se las diera de listo queriendo aparentar ue lo sabía todo, aunque le cogiera las cosas sin permiso y aunque cuando se enfadaba le podía hacer querer tirarle por la borda.

Era muy inteligente, demasiado para su edad. Dios, le recordaba a él cuando era sólo un niño…

Pero, por otra parte, esa cabezonería, ese orgullo y esa mirada decidida a algo…

Se parecía…tanto a él…

Casi…podía verlo cuando le miraba a los ojos, tan rojos como dos rubíes.

Joder…

Muchas veces lo había pensado. ¿Y si en realidad llega a volver algún día y ve allí al pequeño? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué demonios haría?

Siempre que eso pasaba fugaz por su cabeza, lo acuchillaba y lo dejaba morir. No, Vergil era su vida. Su única vida. Toda la felicidad que podía ser capaz de sentir ahora era sólo gracias al pequeño. Aunque tenía que admitir que jamás iba a olvidarle. Nunca dejaría de amarlo. Sabía que eso nunca se marchitaría. Lo que había tenido con su marido no se lo iba a arrebatar nadie jamás. Ni podría ser remplazado. El día que Vergil entró a su vida fue…extraño.

Aquel niño moribundo en una isla cubierto de sangre, que necesitaba tratamiento médico urgente. Desde ese mismo día en el que el pequeño entró en su submarino de manera temporal para darle un tratamiento no salió jamás.

¿Quién iba a poder robarle a él aquel día en que le abrazó? El día en que le dijo: "Te quiero, papá". ¿Quién? Nadie.

Era su tesoro más valioso. Para Law Vergil era su One Piece. Su único y mayor tesoro. Aunque otro de sus tesoros más valiosos estuviera por ahí en alguna parte de los siete mares. No iba a negarlo. Más de una vez cerraba los ojos y sentía sus mechones blancos contonearse con el viento, bailar al ritmo del agua que le envolvía.

Pero luego los abría y no había nada de lo que hubo. Aquel dormitorio que estuvo tan lleno y ahora no contenía más que su vaso vacío de cristal, una cama demasiado grande para una persona y dos almohadas de las cuales sólo se usaba una y la otra no se había tocado desde su partida.

* * *

Una noche que llovía a cántaros, con decisión, el capitán Heart cogió esa copa que lo había traído de mala cabeza tanto tiempo y la estalló contra la pared.

Vale.

Nunca había regañado a Vergil. Cuando dice regañado quiere decir gritarle hasta quedarse afónico y ver como el pequeño tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas y se encerraba en su cuarto.

¿Pero qué había hecho?

Se había pasado. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Otra vez no.

Aquella noche, mientras Law le leía uno de esos enormes libros, Vergil había optado por hurgar en un cajón que estaba totalmente prohibido.

Y después sacó una foto.

Su foto.

Y entonces dijo lo que no debía.

-Si te hizo daño, ¿Por qué guardas su foto? Tírala. Los adultos sois tan idiotas… -mirando con odio la foto- odio a los adultos.

Un crack.

La foto, en manos del niño, se precipitó contra el suelo rompiendo el cristal cuando su padre, levantándose a toda prisa, le había cogido de la mano con fuerza y había empezado a gritarle.

No.

Más no.

Otra vez el odio.

El odio que lo consumía todo, que sembraba la angustia y el desconsuelo en aquel que tocaba. El odio ya le había hecho sufrir demasiado, no podría soportar lo mismo de nuevo pero en otra versión. Su pequeño no. Todo menos él.

Law se llevó las manos a la cara con desconsuelo ahogando las amargas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, precipitándose sobre el papel de foto que había rescatado del marco, ahora roto.

Claro que, Law no sabía que se iba a arrepentir de esa noche toda su vida. Porque cuando despertó al día siguiente en busca de su hijo en su cuarto no estaba. Y cuando salió a cubierta para ver si estaba allí no pudo más que sentir su sangre hervir en ira mientras observaba impotente como se lo llevaban en su cara.

-¡VERGIL!

Aquel grito sólo respondido por el eco de la voz del pequeño, retumbando en el cielo como un lamento estremecedor.

Entonces todo se volvió tinieblas.

Y, frente a él, la pequeña y diminuta luz. Mirándole fijamente, y riéndose con una voz queda que estremecería al mismísimo diablo. Se estaba burlando de él.

Que sorpresa, pensó con todo sarcástico.

Burla.

Como siempre.

Fue en ese momento de su vida en el que no cerró los ojos esperando a que esa luz se fuera como siempre hacía.

No, esta vez no.

La atrapó entre sus fuertes manos y la miró con decisión. Esta vez no la iba a dejar marchar. No se lo perdonaría jamás.

* * *

Así fue como Trafalgar Law emprendió una marcha en la búsqueda de Vergil por prácticamente medio mundo. Anotando rumores, dichos de la gente, pequeñas pistas que le conducían a otras. Alimentándose únicamente de la sonrisa de su hijo en su corazón.

Hasta dar con el paradero de una pequeña isla, que contenía en lo más profundo de su ser un laboratorio.

¿Qué cojones estaban haciendo con su hijo?

Daba igual, en breve no iba a importar. Iba a matarlos a todos. Iba a destruir la isla y a llevarse a su enano de allí aunque le costara la vida.

Dentro, más dentro, tenía que buscar más dentro. La verdad es que la guardia había sido una risa, porque no le había costado nada noquearlos en un santiamén. Ahora venía la parte más difícil. Encontrarle.

Por la poca información que llevaba como compañera, estaban realizando experimentos para descubrir un potente suero que pudiera quitar los poderes de un usuario de akuma no mi y, con eso, conseguir erradicar a todos aquellos piratas que la posean y así exterminarlos a todos. Que buen plan. Lástima que él estuviera allí para detenerlo y llevarse a Vergil a casa. Esta no la iba a perdonar. Se había ayudado principalmente de algunos papeles clasificados que había obtenido cuando fue Sichibukai. Estúpidos.

Caminó entre los pasillos con increíble sigilo intentando localizar las celdas de los presos. Pero encontró algo mucho antes.

Un choque. Un empujón. Miró al sujeto que le había empujado accidentalmente colocando el filo de su nodachi en su cuello con sed de venganza, mientras el susodicho hacía lo mismo con su cuello pero con una lanza de hielo. ¿Qué?

Alzó la vista unos segundos. Sólo fueron unos segundos. Y ahí estaba él. Tan guapo, tan radiante, tan…increíble. Se quedó mudo y seguramente tenía que tener una cara de gilipollas completa.

El peliblanco, atónito, estiró una mano a la delicada piel tostada del moreno, sin creérselo, diciéndose a si mismo que eso no podía ser real. Pero lo era. Vaya si lo era.

¿Explicaciones? No.

Un beso. Lo primero que hicieron antes de cruzar una palabra fue un beso. Tan largo, apasionado y necesitado como los recordaba. Sentía sus ojos humedecerse, y los cerró con fuerza aferrándose al cuerpo de su marido. No era una broma del destino, él estaba allí. Y le estaba besando, qué diablos.

Puso en ese beso todo el amor que sentía, todo el dolor que hinchaba su corazón después de tantos meses sin tenerle a su lado, sin poder verle más que en sueños, más que en fotos…

Fotos…

Vergil.

Se separó de golpe de él y le miró con la desesperación palpada en sus ojos.

-Law…

-Tengo que encontrar a mi hijo.

Le había dolido hasta a él decirlo. Y ya ver la cara del peliblanco de asombro y abandono era todo un poema para sus doloridos recuerdos. Era consciente de que seguramente le acababa de romper el corazón, joder. Pero que iba a hacer, ¿engañarle? ¿Decirle que estaba ahí sabe Oda por qué sin motivo? No, estaba harto. Él tenía un niño. Era padre joder. Y no tenía precisamente tiempo para escuchar palabras que seguramente irían cargadas de veneno y rabia. Su vida corría peligro. Así que echó a correr como un poseso por los pasillos mientras el amor de su vida se quedaba estático sin mediar palabra. Claro que, cuando quiso reaccionar era demasiado tarde y Law ya se había ido corriendo.

No…

¡NO IBA A PERDERLE DE NUEVO JODER!

* * *

Por su parte, Law saboreó de su nodachi el delicioso sabor de la sangre de aquellos hijos de puta que habían osado con quitarle lo que tanto quería. Perfecto

Ahora los niños que tenían allí encerrados.

Por las explicaciones que le había dejado dar a uno de esos perros del gobierno antes de que le arrancara el corazón, estaba en la planta baja. Pues destino seleccionado. Corrió escaleras abajo como un poseso sin descanso. Estaba agotado pero le importaba todo una mierda.

En cuanto llega queda atónito al ver todas esas celdas llenas de niños que, al verle, empiezan a gritar desesperados.

"quiero irme a casa"

"¿Dónde están mis padres?"

"Quiero irme con mamá…"

…

-¡VERGIL!

El ruido retumbó en toda aquella sala y los niños callaron todos de golpe asustados por tal tono.

Y, en el silencio, unas manos.

Temblorosas, aferraban sus barrotes queriendo obligar a su cuerpo a asomarse por las rejas.

-P-Papá…

Los ojos de Law se humedecieron de golpe. Joder, estaba vivo.

Estaba vivo.

Estaba vivo.

-¡VERGIL! –corrió sin dudarlo tirándose al suelo de rodillas con la cara desfigurada por el inmenso alivio que sentía. Su pequeño estaba bien joder. Estaba bien. Joder.

-Vergil…-su voz sonaba totalmente temblorosa por culpa de las lágrimas que se precipitaban por su mejilla. El niño intentó hablar más de una vez, pero Law, con un tono tranquilizador de voz, le hacía callar- ya estás a salvo…papá está aquí…no voy a dejar que te pase nada nunca más.

Vergil se aferró a la sudadera del mayor con una mueca aterrorizada. Ahora que su padre estaba ahí sentía que si se separaba un segundo podría desaparecer como una mera ilusión.

El moreno se echó hacia atrás.

-S-Señor…por favor…sáqueme de aquí…

-Por favor…

Las súplicas de todos aquellos niños hacían eco en la sala, creando un enorme lamento que haría estremecer a cualquier ser humano. Pero la cara de Law no cambió un ápice.

Decisión.

Eso era lo que tenía en el cuerpo.

Decisión.

Vergil le miró aún con la congoja en el cuerpo, pidiéndole de manera silenciosa que los ayudara también a ellos.

Y lo tenía pensado hacer desde el principio.

-Agachaos.

En cuanto los niños obedecieron, creó un room y de un corte destrozó las jaulas. Dejó caer el arma al suelo y corrió como nunca lo había hecho hacia el menor, el cual en cuanto se vió libre corrió a sus brazos, fundiéndose ambos en un enternecedor y fuerte abrazo, mezclado por sus voces temblorosas por las lágrimas, la desesperación de haber estado lejos el uno del otro tanto tiempo, la necesidad de protegerse mutuamente.

Amor.

Le cogió en brazos y miró a todos los niños que le miraban confusos y esperando ayuda.

Law se aventuró unos pasos hacia delante y miró hacia la salida.

Tenía que sacarlos con vida a todos.

Porque comprendía el dolor de estar lejos de tus padres. Comprendía lo que es estar sólo en una jaula. Lo sabía muy bien. Él también había sido niño.

Una figura pálida les detuvo justo en la puerta.

Ryuk les miraba con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia. Como si le hubieran cambiado por otro. Como si fuera prescincible en la vida de su marido.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron y Law juró por un segundo que podía desmayarse ahí mismo si seguían haciéndolo.

Como lo amaba joder.

Pero…en fin, eran muchas explicaciones. Y ahora no había tiempo. Quizás más tarde…

Las balas resonaron en el aire, disparando directamente hacia Law y los niños.

-¡Agachaos! –les gritó Law soltando a Vergil y tirándose al suelo como acto reflejo, buscando protegerlos y mantenerlos a salvo. Varias balas ya estaban rebotando contra las celdas ahora destruídas y vacías.

Sin embargo, a alguien le estaban atravesando totalmente. Ryuk. Se giró furioso y miró a los marines, sonriendo deseoso de sangre. Como odiaba a los marines. Y como amaba quitarles la vida. Sobre todo con un buen motivo. Creó en el suelo un escudo de hielo detendiendo todas las balas que se disparaban hacia los pequeños para evitar que les diera a ninguno. Caminó con pasos decididos hacia aquellos hombres armados. Se iba a divertir.

-Papá, vamos –Vergil tiró de la manga de su padre- tenemos que salir de aquí.

Law se abrazaba a si mismo jadeando un poco, mientras ayudaba a los niños a que salieran corriendo de allí todo lo rápido que pudieran. Pero el pequeño era muy testarudo y no se iba a ir sin él.

Cuando los cadáveres de los marines yacían sin vida en el suelo, se acercó a Law, mirando con desprecio al enano que lo acompañaba y viceversa. Porque el enano también le había reconocido por más de una foto.

-Me voy de aquí –dijo el peliblando dándoles la espalda y dispuesto a marcharse, si no fuera porque una mano tatuada le había agarrado de los vaqueros mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, comprobando que el resto de niños salía.

-Ryuk, ponle a salvo.

Entonces su rabia estalló.

-¡¿COMO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE…?!

-CALLATE Y ESCUCHAME BIEN, DONQUIXOTE RYUK. VAS A COGER A MI HIJO Y VAS A PONERLO A SALVO AHORA MISMO, ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO?

Se quedó mudo. Miro los ojos furiosos y decididos de Law y luego los de odio del niño. Joder, esta se la iba a pagar. Cuando cogiera a ese criajo y lo sacara de ahí juraba que iba a discutir a voces largo y tendido con su jodido marido. Ya lo creía que sí. Cogió al chico como un saco de patatas en contra de su propia voluntad, aguantando las pataletas y las quejas y se le llevó, saliendo corriendo por la puerta. Ya hablaría luego con Law, ya.

El moreno en cuanto vio cómo desaparecían por la puerta sonrió con suavidad y alivio. Retiró la mano de su costado, empapada en sangre. Tenía una bala de kairoseki alojada en el pecho. Y no podía curarse. Qué irónico.

Se tumbó sobre el frío suelo de hormigón de aquella sala, ahora vacía.

Suspiró con una cara de extrema felicidad, empapando el suelo con su sangre.

Al menos la había presionado lo suficiente para que ellos no lo vieran…

Seguro que estaban a salvo…

Seguro que sí…

Se abrazó a si mismo mientras las lágrimas volvían a atacarle y obligarle a llorar, sintiendo como el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo ápice por ápice, centímetro a centímetro.

Estaba muriéndose.

Apenas le quedaban unos soplos de vida.

"Ojalá…pudiera abrazarlos a los dos una última vez…y verlos s-sonreír…"

Sus brazos se estiraron por el suelo, sin vida.

Dejó de respirar.

Dejó de pensar.

Dejó de sentir.

Dejó de ver oscuridad.

Dejó de palpar el dolor del odio.

Sin saber que unos pequeños se acercaban a él y le llamaban dudosos.

¿Papá?


End file.
